


Good Enough

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Steve's Happy Ending [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent!Reader - Freeform, Romance, parent!SteveRogers, the cutest daughter in world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: In a world where Marvel isn't made of cowards, Steve would get a happy ending. So here's Steve's happy ending.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines.

“Daddy,” the quiet voice of his daughter stirred him in his sleep, her little hands scrubbing at his beard with her palms pulled him all the way out of sleep.

“What princess?” He groaned wrapping an arm around her as he turned over making her lie down right beside him.

“I hungry.”

Steve pulled in a slow breath his eyes still closed, “well what do you want to eat?” He was stalling, he knew exactly what she wanted, he just wanted a couple more seconds in bed.

“Waffles,” she pressed her tiny hands on his face again, making his lips pucker. He breathed in, forcing himself to get up at the crack of dawn with his daughter and leave the warmth of his bed, and his wife’s side.

You, of course, were awake and grateful that your daughter chose her father to wake up and not you. You felt him get up, your daughter talking to him in her high voice.

“Mommy still sleeping, daddy?”

“Yes, darlin’.”

“When she gon wake up?”

“Probably once breakfast is ready.”

You opened your eyes to see Steve walking with your daughter, Ellie. He carried her with one arm and wiped at his eyes with the other.

“Daddy, your hair messy.”

“Right out of bed and you’re already making fun of me.”

“You should wear a bonnet like me and mommy.”

“Yeah, maybe I should.”

As they walked into the bathroom Ellie began smiling at her reflection, “That’s me!”

“Yep, that’s pretty little Ellie.”

“You pretty too, Daddy.”

“Thank you, sugar. I woke up like this.” He chuckled a little at himself, knowing very well that Ellie didn’t get the joke. You snorted a little from your place in bed listening to them as they went to the en-suite.

“Daddy?"She called as Steve set her on the counter and retrieved her toothbrush to put toothpaste on.

"Mmhm.”

“Why are you pink?”

You cackle loudly, surprised by your daughter’s question, and humored by it. As you cackled, Steve simply shook his head as he laughed.

“Because my parents were pink,” he answered once he recovered.

“Why am I not pink?”

“Because your mommy is brown.”

“Oh. I like brown.”

“It's a pretty color,” Steve nodded.

“Pink’s pretty too daddy.” She assured patting his arm as if to console him. Her compliment felt like a consolation prize and all he could do was laugh.

“Thanks, doll.”

“She said Why you pink?!” You continued to cackle, “Oh my god, wait until I tell Sam!”

Ellie laughed too, but you both knew she had no idea why she was laughing. Steve shook his head at your hysterics as he began to brush Ellie’s teeth. You were busy texting Sam about what just happened. He would see it right after his run, you knew this, but you still hoped he’d look at his phone sooner.

“Since Mommy’s awake, she can come help us with breakfast!” Steve announced. You began to loudly snore as if to prove that you were actually asleep. Ellie tossed her head back to laugh, letting toothpaste ooze out of her mouth.

Steve took the toothbrush out of her mouth and sighed, “Elle, come on.”

She spit into the sink, a goofy grin still on her face. She looked just like you when she smiled like that. You always complained that she looked like Steve but she looked more like you,  just as beautiful, just as goofy.

Steve washed her face then set her on the floor so she could run off and pester you. She did just that, clambering up into the bed.

“Mommy! We makin breakfast!”

“Oh yeah? Are you making enough for me too!”

“Yes!” She promised ecstatically. You smiled at her then reached out and fixed her bonnet.

“I’m proud of you for wearing your bonnet.”

She beamed at you, “I remembered!”

“You did. And now we match!” you matched her enthusiasm. You both had on big bonnets that were bright colors, and decked out with little jewels, “Are you gonna make breakfast with Daddy?”

“Yes, you gon help?”

“I’m gonna lay in bed a little longer-”

“No! You’re not!” Steve called, and you deadpanned staring into space.

“Who are you talking to???” you called back. Steve came back out of the bathroom with a smile that made women swoon.

“You, sweetheart.”

You looked to Ellie as if her father had lost his damn mine, she covered her mouth as she giggled, “Elle you got a map? ‘Cause I’m tryna figure out where yo daddy got me messed up.”

All of a sudden she shrieked with laughter and Steve was hauling you up over his shoulder. He picked her up next and hauled you out of the room.

“Breakfast time with my best girls!” he announced as he bent down to set you on your feet, and then stood straight to sit Ellie on the counter. She had the brightest smile on her face as she looked up at her father. She adored her dad. Of course she adored you too but you were always there with her. Steve used to leave a lot. It broke your heart to have to pry your daughter away from her father so he could go on missions that he might not come back from. You knew it broke his heart too, because he’d never leave dry eyed. The day Steve said he was giving up the shield was one of your happiest moments… though it was a bit tainted by worry. You worried that he wouldn’t be satisfied at home. War was all he really knew, he was constantly anticipating the next battle, and now the only battle he ever faced was getting Ellie ready for the day. He’d decided upon being a stay-at-home dad so you could make the moves for your career that you always wanted, and so he could be with Ellie. You just worried that wasn’t enough for him, but he seemed happy, he never complained about being home, and at night after work they would tell you about all the things they’d done throughout the day. He was healthy though, he was seeing a therapist, he’d recently taken up art again and he was selling it, and that’s going great. Everything is perfect. You were just wary of how well your life was coming together.

You went up and wrapped your arms around Steve. He was softer than he used to be, daddy weight mixed with less time in the gym had softened him up a little, but the super serum kept him looking like a gym rat. Only you could tell the difference because you were always holding him.

“I love you,” you told him as you pressed your cheek against his back.

“Love you too, honey,” he responded easily, patting your hands.

“I love you!” Ellie added loudly. You laughed a little letting go of Steve to go and kiss her cheeks.

“And we love you,” you cooed between kisses.

When you finally sat down for breakfast, all the early morning worries melted away. Ellie talked animatedly about all the things she wanted to do today. Steve listened thoughtfully, making a mental list out of the things she talked about.

She suddenly gasped, “Today, is garden day! We have to pull the weeds!”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. He always matched his daughter’s level of dramatics, “By God, you’re right, Ellie! We’ve got to get started before it gets too hot.”

With that, Ellie started shoveling down her breakfast, “Ellie,” you rebuked in a disapproving tone. She slowed down, but she was still eating pretty fast.

The garden was a therapeutic project for Steve when he first retired. So much free time made him anxious, and he needed something to do with his hands, something that was laborious, and required daily care, and lots of brain power. He’d settled on a garden. Your house had the most elaborate garden you’d ever seen. He built a treehouse for Ellie, and a little pond that they sometimes hung out by. After breakfast, Ellie put on her gardening boots and bounded outside. You and Steve followed her, you sat on the patio furniture and caught Steve’s hand before he could disappear into the garden.

“This is good right?” you asked.

He frowned, confused by your question. His head tilted to one side, “Whaddya mean, doll?”

“I mean… the house, Ellie, it’s good right?”

“Of course it’s good. Hon, where’s this coming from?” He asked as he came to sit across from you. He held your hand in both of his. You were supposed to be the concerned one, and here he was staring at you like you were about to disappear forever. What you really meant to ask him was  _Is this good enough?_ ” Something kept you from asking him that. Perhaps it was the knowledge that you couldn’t give him anything else. This was the absolute best life you could give Steve, and it was the best life for you as well. If this wasn’t enough, then you weren’t sure what could be. All you could give was more of the same.

“I’m just…” you sighed, looking out to see Ellie picking up fallen flowers and putting them in her curly hair. What if he was too happy with things right now? What if he never wanted it to change in any way? What if he wanted more of  _exactly the same_? You couldn’t give him that either.

“You’ve been a little off lately. Is everything alright?” He spoke to you so tenderly. This man was soft and kind with you that you would never do anything to risk losing him. He was your everything and you knew you were his, just from the way he looked at you. He was looking at you like you were his entire world, and you were being threatened with annihilation. He leaned forward in anticipation for your next words. He always listened to what you had to say, he was never brash with you, always doing right by you in whatever way he could. He was always doing right by his daughter as well.

“I’m pregnant,” you told him. It wasn’t planned, you were both satisfied with Ellie, this new baby was a wild card. Steve’s eyebrows shot up and then his face erupted in a rapturous smile.

“Really?” he asked, sounding like a kid in a toy shop, “We’re having a baby?”

You nodded, Steve’s excitement was rubbing off on you, making you just as giddy as he was. He stood up abruptly and pulled you up with him. He kissed you, the way he kissed you when you said you were pregnant with Ellie. You were adding to his world and he was so grateful for it.

“We can finally do something with that spare room!” He bellowed.

“Sh! It’s too early for Ellie to know… if you know I miscarriage or something, I just don’t want her to have to grieve too.” You looked over to Ellie where she was stomping in a mud puddle left from the sprinklers leaking.

“Yeah, of course.” he smiled at you, looking down at you with those blue eyes that always put butterflies in your stomach, “I don’t thank you enough… for everything we have. For putting up with me for so long.”

“I’m not putting up with you. I love you.”

“Sounds fake, but okay,” he agreed and you laughed, “Just thank you.”

“Daddy! There are dandelions over here!” She said with avid disgust.

“Oh no, Ellie! We gotta pick those!” Steve responded turning around to look at her. She was viciously pulling at the dandelions. Steve ran over to help her and you knew that this was good enough, for Steve and for you. 


End file.
